Because of their fast response time, light weight and thin body, and low power-consumption, etc., organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices are considered as next-generation display devices.
Pixels forming an OLED display panel often each includes an OLED and a pixel driving circuit. For example, referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of an existing OLED display panel. A first pixel P1 and a second pixel P2 arranged along a horizontal direction each includes an OLED and a pixel driving circuit that drives the OLED individually. Specifically, the pixel driving circuit in the first pixel P1 is a first pixel driving circuit, and the pixel driving circuit in the second pixel P2 is a second pixel driving circuit. Each pixel driving circuit includes a first transistor ST1, a second transistor ST2, a driving transistor DT, and a storage capacitor Cst. The first transistor ST1, the second transistor ST2, and the driving transistor DT are N-type transistors.
In the first pixel driving circuit, a first scanning line S1 controls the first transistor ST1 to supply data signals carried by a data line DL1 to the driving transistor DT, and a second scanning line S2 controls the second transistor ST2 to supply reference signals carried by a reference line RL1 to the driving transistor DT. Further, the first pixel driving circuit cooperates with the storage capacitor Cst to detect the threshold of the driving transistor DT in the first pixel P1. In the second pixel driving circuit, the first scanning line S1 controls the first transistor ST1 to supply data signals carried by the data line DL2 to the driving transistor DT, and the second scanning line S2 controls the second transistor ST2 to supply reference signals carried by the reference line RL2 to the driving transistor DT. Further, the second pixel driving circuit cooperates with the storage capacitor Cst to detect the threshold of the driving transistor DT in the second pixel P2. In both the first and second pixel driving circuits, the driving transistor DT is electrically connected to a first power supply ELVDD, and the OLED is electrically connected to a second power supply ELVEE.
In the above-described OLED display panel, if each row contains n pixels, then n reference lines and n data lines are needed. That is, at least 2n longitudinal wires are needed, resulting in a relatively complicated wiring, which fails to satisfy the requirements of designing a high PPI display device.
The disclosed display panel and threshold detection method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.